


I won't

by sinnnnnie



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Nightmares, Ouma crying, oumasai, post-game danganronpa v3, saiouma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28966242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinnnnnie/pseuds/sinnnnnie
Summary: Saihara is awoken by a crying Kokichi, who had a horrific nightmare.Shuichi comforts his beloved as he cries in his arms.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 116





	I won't

"...Shumai..."

  
"...Shumai."

  
Finally concious enough to realize he wasn't dreaming, Shuichi slightly opened his eyes to the gaping, untelling darkness of a bedroom.  
The first thing he could tell though, was that the space next to him was still unoccupied.

"...Kokichi?"

A sniffle, before the voice cracked.  
"...S-shumai..!"

Shuichi felt instant regret about having gone to bed without Kokichi.

Swiftly sitting up, he reached into the darkness to pull his beloved onto the bed. Close together, where comfort was.

  
It was never a good idea to leave Kokichi to himself, alone with his thoughts.  
Shuichi knew, but didn't have the energy to convince a dedicated Kokichi to come to bed with him after a long day. Ouma wasn't a little kid, but he sure was stubborn at times.  
Saihara shouldn't have been so careless.  
He knew the danger of Kokichi being on his own like that, and still, he let it fly.

  
Gently, Shuichi rocked the sniffling mess in his arms, running a hand through his hair and placing little kisses on his forehead.

The night was low, considering the area around the apartment and the open window.  
Shuichi's reassuring humms accompanied by his name mumbled against the fabric of his shirt were the only noise tonight...

With his dearest crying like that, the chances of something upsetting online being the cause dropped severely.

"It's okay, Kichi, I'm here now. It's gonna be alright", Shuichi whispered through his love's heartfelt sobs.  
Ouma tightened the embrace, nuzzling his face into the other's chest.

Shuichi was warm and felt familiar.  
Kokichi's loud thoughts and short breaths drowned out the sound of his beloved's heartbreat.  
He hated it.  
For some reason, some odd, personal, self-fulfilling reason, he had to make sure. He had to hear the rhythm of His heart to be sure it had been nothing but a dream.  
A horrible, terrifying bad dream.  
Holding his breath, Kokichi listened closely, as hot tears burned in his eyes, he listened for the one thing he knew to be true.  
At least to him.  
The reassurance he needed.

...There...  
There it was  
Quick paced and anxious, Shuichi's kind heart pounded against Kokichi's cheek.

A understanding hand graced the back of Ouma's head, relieving the built up sobs closely followed by more gentle kisses atop his head.

  
"Don't ever let go of me ever again!! Please..!"

"Not for tonight...I promise."

Patiently, Shuichi waited until Kokichi had enough composure to talk, never loosening his grasp, Kokich held onto Shuichi by dear life.

"I-I dreamed-

I dreamed that you hurt yourself and... A-And....!"  
Kokichi broke down again.  
"T-there was so much blood....f-uck...So..much..."  
Shuichi quietly shushed him.  
"It was just a dream, Kichi. I'm right here...  
I won't hurt myself, okay?"

Letting Kokichi fall asleep somewhere in the house made Shuichi feel so guilty.  
He imagined the horror of Ouma having a nightmare like that and then realizing he couldn't just turn over to cuddle his boyfriend for comfort.  
The time he spent to get up, walk to the bedroom and having to wake him was lots of time for the dream to sink into Kokichi's mind to eat him alive.  
He rocked the small purplette some more.

Shuichi shifted to reach for the bedside lamp, but was stopped by Kokichi.

"Don't turn on the lights", came protest from below.  
"I...cried really hard.."  
...Alright then.  
Instead, the detective reached for the blanket and wrapped it around the both of them, followed by two legs around his waist.

Kokichi sniffled, "I love you, Shumai.. I love you so much...My most important beloved Shuichi", Kokichi got pouty, and smothered a last sob. "You're not allowed to leave me...!"  
"I won't. You know I'm always extra careful just for you. You're all I have after all.."  
The detective leaned against his little troublemaker's head, hugging him just as tight.

"I love you too."


End file.
